


Tickles (Vergil x Reader)

by Fxrbidden



Category: Devil May Cry, DmC: Devil May Cry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 13:54:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5746270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fxrbidden/pseuds/Fxrbidden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hiya! This is Fxrbidden from DeviantArt. I will be posting every story past Tickles and it will probably take me a little bit to transfer everything.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Tickles (Vergil x Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! This is Fxrbidden from DeviantArt. I will be posting every story past Tickles and it will probably take me a little bit to transfer everything.

You sighed heavily as you watch Vergil slash Yamato effortlessly. You dusted off the imaginary lint on your shirt and walked over to the training man.

"Vergil! I'm bored.~ Can we do something other than watch you practice?"

He didn't bother to look at you as he continued swiping and stabbing the imaginary opponent before him. He grunted as he landed the 'killing blow'.

"I have better things to do than to waste my time on you." Wow. Um. Rude.

You pouted as Vergil spun around gracefully, cutting at the air. It was almost as if watching a dance. His movements were so fluid and he made no mistake- no hesitation. Everything had a purpose. Your boredom ticked at your conscience, interrupting you from watching his flowing motions. After several minutes of non-stop moving, Vergil stops briefly for a much needed break. You smirked as a mischievous idea popped into your head. You lunged at the unaware half-demon and ran your hands along his sides. His face contorted in bewilderment as his mind was still trying to register what is happening. After only about a fraction of a second, he pushes you off him and pins you to the ground, holding your wrists high above your head. 

"What the hell was that for?" He spat out, pure venom coating his tone. You laugh, not at all intimidated or frightened as he continued sending his worst death glares. 

"Nothing~ I just wanted to see if you were ticklish."

What.

His features realxed slightly but he narrowed his eyes in confusion. It was a miracle how he hasn't killed you yet. He was always presented the opportunity but he just... couldn't. As much as you annoy and piss him off, he doesn't want you to leave. Not yet at least. He sighs, loosening his grip on you. Before you could squirm out of his grasp however...

"Ah! V-Vergil?! What are- AH! Stop it, that tickles!!" You half scream, half laugh out. A slight smirk plays on his lips as you struggle desperately under his grasp. Tears pricked your eyes and your chest heaves up and down. Your body was begging for oxygen but you could only laugh out your air supply. His hold on you steadily loosened enough for you to somehow turn him over. You sat on his waist to hold him down. You grabbed his hands and had to lean down almost completely just to pin down his arms above his head. Vergil's eyes widened as your cleavage came into view. He licked his dry lips unconsciously. Your nearly visible breasts were right in front of his face and it took everything he had not to pounce on you and claim you as his own. Before he lost all self-control, you sat up, much to his disappointment and relief. You grin triumphantly as he just stares at you. His brilliant blue eyes wander slowly to your faint cleavage but flickers back at your (E/C) orbs before you catch him in the act. 

"Now it's my turn Vergil~" You purr sweetly into his ear. He sighed. He'll let you have your fun. But just this once. You skimmed your hands down his sides. You pout as you received no reaction from him. You poked his cheek, earning an annoyed grunt. "Are you not ticklish anywhere?"

"Of course not. Being ticklish is a weakness." He huffs. You sighed. He has to be ticklish somewhere..You sampled out everywhere you were ticklish. Nothing. You sighed in defeat and laid back, resting your hands on a certain spot in his thigh. He inhales sharply, the sides of his lips turnt upward. Your eyes lit up as his expression darkened.

Oh no.

Oh yes.

No.

Yes.

You pressed down on that certain spot harder. He laughed stiffly. You scooted back and sat directly on it. He let out a strangled laugh.

"Vergil! You do have a ticklish spot!" 

"Shut up foolish girl.'" He turned his face to the side, a pink blush dusting his pale skin. You smiled and, feeling a sudden rush of courage, leaned down and pecked his cheek. You sat up slowly, gauging his reactions carefully. His entire face grew as red as an apple. You giggle to yourself and got up- or at least that was your plan. He grabbed a hold of your hand. His hold was gentle yet firm and it sent butterflies up your stomach. You tried to ask him what he was doing, but no sounds came from your mouth. You opened and closed your mouth like a gaping fish. Vergil's eyes gleamed with amusement and sat up so that you were now awkwardly seated on his lap. He wrapped his arm around your waist and stared deeply into your (E/C) eyes. God, how he loved those eyes. Their shine reminded him of the galaxies and the heavens. He rested his forehead against yours. You closed your eyes slightly. Vergil leaned forward and gently brushed his lips on yours. You laugh inwardly at his brusque and awkward kiss. You hummed contently and kissed him back, this time holding it longer and deeper. A soft moan rumbled deep in his throat as he kissed you passionately. You parted away and gasped for air only to come back just as passionate. He licked your bottom lip for entrance. You opened slightly, feeling his hot muscle poke and prod at your entrance before swiftly bombarding it. You moan and your tongues dance in perfect unison. Both your heads started to spin and throb from the pleasure and lack of oxygen. You seperated reluctantly. His breathing was ragged and he leaned over to your ear.

"I love you (F/N)."

You bit your lip, somehow suppressing a squeal. "I love you too Vergil." 

His face remained indifferent, but you could see in his eyes just how much he truly loved you. He buried his face in the crook of your neck and inhaled your scent. "Since you know my only ticklish spot," You shudder, his deep voice vibrating your sensitive flesh. "I guess I have to know every one of yours... And possibly, some pleasurable spots as well." He licks and nips at your soft skin, eliciting a mewl from you.

Well... Let's just say you both had a lot of fun that night.

**Author's Note:**

> So here's how it's going to work. Every story I write on DA or here will show up on my other account (I'm sorry if I worded that strangely, I'm dead tired right now XD). For example: Say I write and publish a new story on DeviantArt. I'll copy the same exact story and post it on here, AO3, and vice versa. 
> 
> Well, I guess that's all. Thank you very much for reading and I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
